Broken Apart
by ZephyrX9
Summary: Red Alert is in the hospital after the Hate Plague.Sunstreaker is slowly breaking from the grief. T for language.


Sunstreaker gazed mournfully at the sleeping body of his older brother. The security mech was resting peacefully now, but the yellow robot knew it wouldn't last.

_"'W-what's gotten into you, Hoist?'_

_'How about I show you, Red? As a gesture between friends?'_

_'No-NO!'"_

Sunstreaker shook his head trying to get the memories of the datafiles out of his head. He had watched as First Aid replayed Red Alert's memories, and all the horrid events that had happened to the fire chief's car.

The awake Autobot frowned intensely. While his elder brother had been fighting for his life and his sanity, Sunstreaker had joined several Autobots and humans walled up in a bunker far in Northern Canada.

_"'Is it safe yet, Trailbreaker?'_

_'They're still trying to get through, Chip. Lucky for them, I turned it down to minimal power so they won't be fried.'_

_'Let the bastards burn. They aren't _real_ humans anymore.'_

_'How can you say that, Tracks?'_

_'They infected Raoul and his friends. They deserve death and worse.'"_

Sunstreaker cursed himself. He was trying to forget those horrible days where dozens of humans had tried to get inside Trailbreaker's forcefield. At least during the attack on Autobot City they'd been able to shoot back.

Suddenly he noticed Red Alert stirring and murmuring in his sleep. The nightmares were setting in. Sunstreaker wasted no time in holding onto the security bot's hand. He began cooing softly to the white robot, who was beginning to shiver in his sleep.

Glancing around the room, the custom Countach saw some of the other patients. The medbay was overloaded with the injured and the mentally ill. Blaster was being tended to by Grapple, while Bluestreak was shunning Skids, who looked desperate as all Pit.

Seeing the young gunner made Sunstreaker think of people hadn't thought about in a while. _I wonder how those guys would have handled this mess. Wheeljack would probably invent some sort of solution that would supposed to guard you, but it would blow up instead. Huffer would've probably bitched the Plague to death. Ironhide and Brawn would've started smacking people and getting them to realize they were being controlled. Ratchet would've fixed people, and Prowl-_

Red Alert's horns began fizzing. He was gasping for breath. Sunstreaker began to caress him, but to no avail. The golden mech cursed his Twin for not being there on Cybertron to help. No, Sideswipe had to be cursed with his duties.

_"'This is Sideswipe, looking for assistance. Is anyone out there? We've tried contacting all of High Command, but we're getting nothing. Anyone receiving this message?'_

_"Ha ha, it's Sides! I knew he'd make it!"_

_"Open up the line, Cliff!"_

_"Will do, T.B.! This is Cliffjumper to Sideswipe. State your position, condition, and fellow party members."_

_"Hey, C.J.! I'm glad to hear a friendly voice. Me and Hauler are here in South Africa. We were delivering supplies to sick people when all communications shut off. What's the big deal?'_

_'Some sort of virus is turning most of the guys crazy. I'm in a bunker in Canada, with Trailbreaker covering us. Also here are Tracks, Chip Chase, Gears, and Sunstreaker.'_

_'Bro's there? Put him on!"_

_'Hey, bro.'_

_'Thank Primus, you're alright. Where is Red?'_

_'I-I don't know. Last I heard he was i-in Autobot City. C-Chances are…he's in-infected.'_

_'What? NO!'_

And yet Red Alert hadn't been infected. He had snapped, though, worse than ever. It was only thanks to their increased durability due to the Plague that many Transformers had survived his rampage. He had been found almost a week after the disease stopped.

_'I can feel it, Air Raid!'_

_'I see nothin', Sunny!'_

_'Wait, there's something in the sand! I'm pulling it out…My Primus…'_

_'What is it, Gears? Is it him?'_

_'Yes. B-But he's in bad shape Pieces of his chestplate have corroded off, and one of his arms is rusted tight. He's also b-babbling. Like a maniac or something.'"_

Growing weary from all this grief, Sunstreaker glanced around the now empty (excluding sleeping patients) medical bay. He quickly gazed down at his brother, who was kicking the air rapidly, his mouth almost foaming. Calmly, the yellow robot climbed on top of the smaller robot's chassis. Red Alert struggled a little at this new weight, but when he felt the cool surface of his younger brother, he began to relax, and they both soon fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
